Tipe Pacarku
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Apa sih yang membuat Sasuke menolak permintaan fansgirl-nya untuk menjadi pacarnya? Sebenarnya kriteria apa yang diinginkan Sasuke?/Wish me luck minna :D/RnR?


**[Naruto** **Fanfiction]**

**Tipe** **Pacarku**

**Uchiha** **Sasuke (pangeran pantat** **ayam) X** **Hyuuga Hinata (Hime Hyuuga)**

**Rate: K+**

**Romance/Parody and little bit of humor**

**Disclaimer: Naruto** **and all** **char belong** **to** **Masashi Kishimoto** **but Madara** **milik gue!**

**©Ryu Hatanami a.k.a Ramocena_Bey**

**Warning (!): OOC/typo(s)/lebih mirip deskriptif gaje/(maybe)**

**Didedikasikan untuk USA/KumAHA**

**Summary:**

Apa sih yang membuat Sasuke menolak permintaan fansgirl-nya untuk menjadi pacarnya? Sebenarnya kriteria apa yang diinginkan Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tipe Pacarku**

**©Ryu Hatanami©**

**©Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu kantor channel televisi bernama OtoOro, di sebuah studio nomor 24, tepatnya di ruang rias, terlihat seorang wanita memakai baju ungu panjang dengan celana pendek sepaha juga sepatu koboy hitam selutut tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Wanita cantik itu bernama Karin Uzumaki, pembawa acara talk show Ngeped Show —jangan muntah dulu! Karin kalau lepas kacamatanya imuttt—.

Sedangkan Tayuya, sang penata rias dibelakangnya sedang menata rambut Karin dan kemudian merias wajah Karin.

"Karin-_san_! Cepetan! Udah mau syuting nih!" panggil Kabuto selaku sutradara. Karin menoleh dan segera masuk ke panggung yang terdapat 2 buah sofa empuk berwarna merah dan sebuah meja kaca.

"Ukon, Sakon siap?" tanya Kabuto pada kameramen —Ukon— dan lightning —Sakon—.

"Siap!" jawab si kembar Ukon-Sakon kompak.

"Kidoumaru apa kau siap?" tanya Kabuto pada sang pemegang mic, Kidoumaru.

"Em." sahut Kidoumaru diikuti anggukan.

"Kimmimaro kau siap?" tanya Kabuto pada pianis yang berada di atas panggung. Kimmimaro memberikan jempolnya.

"Penonton siap?"

"Siaaap!" jawab para penonton yang berada sekitar 1 meter dari panggung.

"Wokeh. Let's go to party!" seru Kabuto yang sarapnya kumat.

"Hoy! Salah!" teriak sang produser, Orochimaru seraya menggeplak kepala Kabuto.

"Ehem.. Oke... Kamera... Rolling... And... Action!"

Takk!

-On air-

"Selamat sore pemirsa. Jumpa lagi bersama saya, Karin Uzumaki dalam acara ngeped show..."

"Dat dit dut." sambung penonton serempak.

"Baik, sore ini, saya mengundang seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Langsung saja saya panggilkan, Sasuke Uchiha! Give him aplause." seru Karin.

Penonton bertepuk tangan, lalu keluarlah sosok pria tampan ideal wanita.

"Halo Sasuke-_kun_." Karin malah cipika cipiki sama Sasuke.

"Hai." jawab Sasuke ramah.

"Silahkan duduk." Karin dengan ramah mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"Udah lama banget ya, kita gak ketemu. Aduh... Jadi kangen Taka." ujar Karin. Sasuke tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

"Nah, Sasuke lagi sibuk apa nih?" tanya Karin.

"Ng... Aku lagi sibuk nyanyi sama syuting fanfic, Karin-_san_." jawab Sasuke. Senyum -entah asli atau palsu- tak pernah luput dari paras Uchiha nya.

"Gak usah panggil 'Karin-san' kita kan temen dari SD." ujar Karin.

"Ahaha... Iya juga... Terakhir ketemu waktu reuni SMA tahun lalu." sahut Sasuke.

"Aduh... Jadi kangen waktu Sasuke jatuh dari tangga gara-gara terpesona ngeliat mantan nya." ujar Karin membuka aib.

"Please deh Karin, jangan sebarkan aib." muka Sasuke memerah.

"Oke. Masalah itu mah dibalik layar aja," kata Karin, "Ehem... Selain sibuk syuting dan nyanyi, katanya Sasuke juga lagi nyari pacar ya?" tanya Karin setengah menggoda.

"Itu... Aduh, gimana ya?" muka Sasuke memerah lagi.

"Aaahh... Sasuke malu-malu." Karin menggoda Sasuke.

"Gini aja deh, kalau tipe pacar Sasuke itu kayak gimana sih?"

"Ng..." Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa. Ih... Uchiha malu-malu.

"Dari rambut deh, suka yang panjang apa pendek?" tanya Karin.

"Aku suka cewek rambut panjang." jawab Sasuke.

* * *

"Yihaaaa!" Ino Yamanaka bersorak mendengar jawaban sang idola. Saat ini, dirinya, Shion dan Sakura tengah menonton ngeped show di rumah Ino.

Ino bersorak mengetahui salah satu kriteria pacar Sasuke adalah punya rambut panjang. Tau sendiri lah gimana klan Yamanaka itu. Seakan punya tradisi manjangin rambut sampai alam akhirat.

Sedangkan Shion dan Sakura yang sama-sama menyukai Sasuke cuma cemberut. Merasa kalah point pertama.

Oke, back to studio.

"Rambut panjang... Um... Ah! Masalah warna rambut, Sasuke-_kun_ suka warna seperti apa?" tanya Karin seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku... Ng... Aku suka warna rambut tak biasa..."

* * *

"Yipie!" giliran Sakura yang teriak. Masalah warna rambut gak biasa emang dia jagonya. Buktinya aja orang tuanya gak punya rambut pinky macam dia.

"Gitu aja bangga..." sindir Shion iri lantaran dia 2 kali kalah kriteria.

"Bilang aja iri." tuduh Sakura. Shion memalingkan wajahnya, kembali fokus pada layar televisi.

Back to studio.

"Denger-denger nih... Katanya Sasuke suka cewek berponi rata ya?" tanya Karin.

"Iya... Aku suka banget cewek berponi rata. Biar wajah ayunya gak ketutupan." jawab Sasuke mantap.

* * *

"Horeee!" Shion bersorak. Menang kriteria juga dia. Sedangkan Ino mingkem dan mulai berpikir memotong poni blonde nya dan Sakura berpikir untuk meratakan poninya.

"Nah... Masalah rambut selesai. Jadi... Sasuke-_kun_ itu suka cewek rambut panjang, warna tak biasa dan poni rata." ujar Karin seolah memberikan syarat jadi pacar Sasuke.

"Beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Body... Sasuke suka body kayak gimana sih? Kayak gitar spanyol, kayak girlband Korea atau berdada besar kayak Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Karin yang sukses bikin Sasuke tersenyum malu namun ramah(?).

"Jangan bahas body donk, Rin. Malu aku..." ucap Sasuke mengambil bantal dan menutupi wajahnya seolah ia adalah maling yang ketahuan mencuri tomat.

"Baik... Pertanyaan selanjutnya... Masih tentang body. Sasuke suka cewek berkulit apa? Putih salju, putih susu, coklat, hitam, kuning langsat atau campuran mejikuhibiniu?" tanya Karin agak sedeng.

"Hah? Menjikuhibiniu?" tanya Sasuke menggoda. Karin langsung saja melemparkan bantal tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Untung Sasuke bisa menepisnya.

"Ng... Aku suka warna kulit orang Jepang pada umumnya..." jawab Sasuke santai.

* * *

Ino, Shion dan Sakura tersenyum dalam hati. Kriteria kali ini mereka semua menang.

* * *

"Nah... Sekarang aku mau tanya nih, Sasuke suka cewek yang pakaiannya terbuka apa tertutup?" tanya Karin.

"Tertutup lah" jawab Sasuke, "Karena aku gak suka cewek yang mamerin body-nya, apalagi paha sama pinggul."

* * *

"Yes!" Shion menggerakkan tangannya semangat.

Masalah pakaian kan dia tertutup. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura tersenyum kecut. Dalam hati mereka mau makai kerudung biar dilirik Sasuke. Tahu sendiri lah, Ino kan pakai baju keliatan perutnya, sedangkan Sakura cuma pakai baju sebatas lutut. Nggak nyadar apa, kalau di anime juga Sasuke suka pakai baju yang terbuka?

* * *

"Beralih ke mata. Sasuke suka mata warna apa? Apakah onyx, jade, emerland, aquamarine, saphire, ruby, hazel, chocolate, violet, purple, lavender atau apa?" tanya Karin yang ngos-ngosan lantaran dia ngomong cuma sekali napas.

"Well... Jujur aku suka warna ungu, violet, lavender gimanaa~ gitu." jawab Sasuke yang terdengar sedikit OOC.

"Lavender ya? Kayak clan Hyuuga dan violet kayak Kushina Uzumaki-san?" tanya Karin.

"Ya... Boleh dibilang." jawab Sasuke diiringi anggukan.

* * *

Shion tersenyum, matanya berwarna ungu percis impian Sasuke. Dalam kriteria ini dia menang.

* * *

"Fisik udah. Nah... Sekarang sikap. Sasuke suka cewek yang kayak gimana?" tanya Karin yang lagi-lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku... Aku suka cewek yang kuat..."

Sakura bilang yes.

"Lemah-lembut dan tata krama yang tinggi..."

Shion tersenyum.

"Ceria..."

Ino nyengir lima jari.

"Pengertian dan gak cemburuan."

Ino, Shion, Sakura lemes, lunglai, letih, lelah, lesu seketika.

* * *

"Gitu... Pertanyaan terakhir nih, kamu suka cewek keturunan konglomerat gak?" tanya Karin.

"Konglomerat... Itu bonus aja deh." ujar Sasuke. Shion kembali nyengir dan Ino juga Sakura cemberut.

Klan Yamanaka memang bukan klan terkemuka di Tokyo, begitupula dengan Haruno. Sedangkan klan Miko, klan Shion adalah salah satu klan terkemuka di Tokyo.

Shion tersenyum, dalam hal ini dialah yang paling banyak memenangkan kriteria pacar Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke sekarang banyak berubah ya? Yang tadinya dapet gelar Pangeran Es di Taka sekarang berbalik jadi Pangeran Matahari kedua." ujar Karin. Sasuke tersenyum ramah.

"Ah. Tapi, aku penasaran. Siapa nih yang bisa bikin Sasuke berubah?" tanya Karin.

"Ng..." Sasuke diem. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Denger-denger Sasuke-kun udah punya pacar ya?" tanya Karin.

DEG!

Ino, Shion dan Sakura langsung tercegang.

"Bilang enggak, Sasuke-kun." batin Ino.

"Sasuke jomblo... Sasuke jomblo..." batin Shion.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga perkataan Karin cuma bercanda..." doa Sakura dalam hati.

"Ng..."

Tiga fansgirl Sasuke itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke layar televisi Ino, sama kayak Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura saat membongkar topeng Kakashi.

"Sasuke gak punya pacar...!" batin ketiga gadis itu.

"IYA. Aku udah punya pacar." jawab Sasuke enteng.

MAKJLEB!

"Hiks..." otomatis ketiga Sasuke fansgirl itu berlinang air mata.

"Aduh... Nggak nyangka, ya, Sasuke bisa dapet pacar." ujar Karin. Tiba-tiba munculah sesosok gadis indigo dibelakang Sasuke.

"Surprise!" seru Karin dan gadis itu. Ino, Shion dan Sakura mengadah, melihat siapa pacar Sasuke dan seketika ketiganya membisu. Itu Hyuuga Hinata, artis wanita paling sempurna di Jepang. Dan mereka baru sadar, kalau semua kriteria Sasuke melekat pada Hinata.

Sasuke kaget, namun dua detik kemudian dia langsung merangkul Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk disampingnya.

"Cocok banget ya, yang satu ganteng, yang satu cantik. Tapi aku nggak nyangka banget Sasuke bisa nembak cewek, padahal dulu banyak banget yang pengen jadi pacar Sasuke tapi semuanya ditolak demi Hinata." ujar Karin. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tertunduk malu. Mukanya sedikit merona.

"Jangan kemana-mana pemirsa, setelah tayangan ini, kita akan membahas hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Tetap di Ngeped Show..."

"Dat dit dut"

Klik!

Ino mematikan televisinya kemudian ikutan nagis cabe bareng Shion dan Sakura. Tapi mereka juga menyadari kalau Hinata itu sangat jauh dari mereka. Simplenya, tipe pacar yang sempurna.

Selamat nangis samudra, Ino, Shion, Sakura...

~Owari~

Ryu: Moshi-moshi minna! Fic ini ancur ya? Emang. Kayaknya saya menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu sehari-hari sampai tak memerhatikan diksi yang saya gunakan baku atau tidak -_-" Kayaknya juga Sasuke OOC banget ya?

Terus, terus... Menurut kalian fic ini mengandung unsur bashing gak? Sebenarnya sih saya gak ada niat nge-bashing, tapi karena konsepnya begini, ya sudah. Iya, saya minta maaf bagi para Ino-centric, Shion-centric dan Sakura-centric. Khusus buat fans-nya Sakura... Saya mohon maaf banget. Saya memang gak suka Sakura (jangan tanya apa alasannya. Kalaupun kalian tetap menanyakan, pasti hanya dijawab dengan cengiran penuh dosa) tapi gak berani nge-bashing. Saya suka Sakura, kok. Hanya saja kalau dipasangkan dengan my danna, Sasori.

Yosh! Terinspirasi dari acara gila-gilaan yang dibuat oleh USA/KumAHA/NASA/QomATA/CoJA (nama kelas saya waktu kelas 7) bernama Ngeped Show (KM yang nyaranin namanya). Ceritanya para murid akan diberi pertanyaan dari papan kayu yang dinamai ngeped (parody dari i-Pad). Dan pertanyaannya pun jarang diketahui anak kelas 7 seperti 'Siapa penemu facebook?' (kalau yang ini sih saya tahu -_-) atau 'Di mana gedung facebook berada?' Dan kalau menang akan diberi hadiah berupa busur yang dikaitkan ke pulpen dan diberi nama 'Panasonic Award' (tapi emang mirip, loh) atau diberi hadiah berupa 'Selamat! Anda mendapat mobil mewah! Tapi hanya spionnya saja!' dan 'Anda mendapat hadiah berupa permen mint! Silahkan ambil di koperasi'. Tapi sekarang ngeped-nya sudah hilang ditelan setan X_X

Yaahh, kenapa saya jadi curhat ya? Oh, ya sudah deh. Saya mau menghilang dulu. Mau fokus sama ujian direktorat nanti. Bubye *boft!* Saya minta perbaikkan (saya sangat menanti ini), masukkan, saran, konkrit dan sejenisnya (ASAL JANGAN FLAME!).

For reading my (not perfect) fanfic, I want say Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengembalikan kepercayaan sama sulitnya dengan merapikan kertas yang sudah kita remas.

^ リュ^


End file.
